


Hold Hands and Fight: A Vanessa Kimball Mix

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A playlist for Vanessa Kimball.





	Hold Hands and Fight: A Vanessa Kimball Mix

[ ](https://imgur.com/soUQRXL)

  1. Dirty Paws - Of Monsters and Men
  2. In My City - Ellie Goulding
  3. Empire - Dar Williams
  4. Talkin' Bout a Revolution - Tracy Chapman
  5. The Chemical Worker's Song - Great Big Sea
  6. Hold Hands and Fight - The Rosebuds
  7. History Has Its Eyes on You - Christopher Jackson
  8. Things We Lost in the Fire - Bastille
  9. Lay Down (Candles in the Rain) - Meredith Brooks ft. Queen Latifah
  10. Beautiful Enemy - Dar Williams
  11. Conquest of Spaces - Woodkid
  12. Overjoyed - Bastille



[[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/anneapocalypse/hold-hands-and-fight)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/36Je9trXnaVdjEyehxteD7)] [[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51vrW4pWHbgTMV9MfWOp5pR_)]


End file.
